


and puppy makes six

by ndnickerson



Series: someone else's arms [3]
Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Babies, Easter, F/M, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Missionary Position, Past Sexual Assault, Woman on Top, new puppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned brings home a new addition to the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and puppy makes six

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polkadottedmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadottedmars/gifts).



Ned's agenda contained two items. He needed to pick up the contents of Adam's Easter basket, first. Ginny was too young to understand what Easter was, much less covet her older brother's basket, but Ned had already planned to buy her a few things. For Adam he picked out a coloring book, an activity book with six sheets of stickers, a new set of watercolor paints, peanut butter cups and malted milk balls, and a small Lego kit. For their baby, Genevieve, Ned picked out a floppy, crinkly duck and some strawberry-banana puffs.

Because Adam was very much like his mother, Ned had picked up a spare cardboard box before he had left the house, and he put his shopping bags into that so Adam wouldn't see them. Ginny was usually more than enough distraction for her brother, but Ned was still cautious. He knew that, eventually, it would be almost impossible to surprise their son with anything. Ginny hadn't yet escaped her crib, but Ned knew that would only be a matter of time.

He couldn't help feeling a little more excited about the second stop. It was spring, just starting to feel warm, and Adam had been steadily begging for a puppy for months. Ned had been on board from the beginning, but it had taken longer to convince Nancy. After all, they were adjusting to life with another child, in the new house. She thought it would be worth it to wait a little while longer.

But Adam had sworn he would feed the puppy, play with the puppy, walk with the puppy, everything it took. Ned knew well that while he was sincere, he didn't know exactly what he was saying; to him, a puppy was like a game, and Adam did sometimes play furiously with a new game for a few days, then disregard it for a year. That was what Nancy was afraid of.

Ned had always wanted a puppy when he was growing up, though. His heart wouldn't be broken if the puppy Adam had picked out ended up his own.

Ned almost forgot the red leash he had brought with him as he walked into the shelter. From the other room he heard the excited barking of the dogs awaiting adoption.

"I'd like to see Scout, please?" Ned held up a printout from the shelter website as he stepped up to the receptionist's desk.

Four minutes later, dressed in a paper smock and wearing gloves, Ned was in the viewing room. A plastic chair stood in the corner, but Ned hardly gave it a glance. He could hear the dogs just outside, and he couldn't help it; his heart went out to them. Adam was tender-hearted too, and if he had brought their son, Ned could imagine that Adam would have insisted that they take _all_ the dogs home.

One of the shelter staff, her dark hair pulled back in a curly dark ponytail, wearing a polka-dotted top, brought a bright-eyed puppy, tail wagging so fast it was a blur, into the room. He was clearly still a puppy; his paws were much too large for his body, and he bounded toward Ned, immediately jumping up to investigate.

"You'll fit right in, huh, Scout," Ned said, reaching down to pet him. "Hey, buddy. He's a boxer, right?"

The staffer nodded, glancing down and tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "Probably crossed with something, but he's mostly boxer. I'll give you two some time to meet."

When the door closed behind her and Ned was alone with the puppy, who reminded him of a sugar-hyper toddler, he chuckled, although his eyes were pricking a little. Now that he'd met the dog, there was no way he wasn't taking him home. He was clearly starved for human attention and eager to make a new friend. As soon as Ned sat down in the chair, Scout was leaping up to lick at Ned's face. He laughed and patted Scout's back.

"You want to come home with me, buddy? You have to play gentle with Ginny, okay? She's just a baby. So is Adam, although he'd never say it." He patted Scout's head. "And Nan will fall in love with you too, even if she doesn't want to. Just no accidents in the house."

After a few more minutes of play, Ned stood up, and the staffer caught sight of him and came in again. "Everything okay? Any questions?" she asked.

Ned shook his head. "I think we're good. The listing said he's been house-trained, right?"

The staffer nodded. "He's... he's also kind of bonded with an older dog we have here. Scruff has been here a year... he's a really sweet guy, he's just black..."

Ned could almost imagine Nancy sighing when he told her the story later, but that didn't stop him. "What kind is he?"

"Mostly black lab, we think. He's six. He's really low maintenance...?"

"Good with kids? My little boy is five, and my little girl is still a baby."

The staffer nodded again, without hesitation, and that made Ned feel a little better. Scout was supposed to be good with kids too.

Ned smiled. "Well, leave Scout here and I'll meet the new guy. Scruff, you said?"

She nodded, and brought her chin up to give him a quick smile. "Thanks, sir. You won't regret it."

Ned smiled to himself. Scout had tired himself out with all the playing, and was panting; he scampered over to a water bowl in the corner and loudly drank half its contents, then returned to Ned and looked at him expectantly. Ned chuckled and patted his head again.

By then, the staffer had returned with a larger dog she was leading on a leash. He was black with some white spots and had sweet eyes, although he also looked anxious.

Ned extended his hand and let Scruff sniff it before he gently patted his head. "Hey buddy," Ned murmured. "So you and Scout are buddies, huh?"

Scout had recovered his energy after the thirty-second break and was scampering around Scruff. Scruff glanced at Scout, then lowered himself, his back legs tensed and his front legs spread out in front of him. They chased each other around Ned's chair, and when Scout started looking around, Ned somehow sensed that he was looking for a toy they could play with.

"Both house-trained?"

"Yep. And pretty soon Scruff will get tired of this game, but he and Scout... they're like brothers."

"Well. I could never separate them, then. I'll take them both."

Scruff looked up at Ned, once the staffer had smiled and said she would go find the appropriate paperwork. Ned slowly extended his hand again, and Scruff smelled it again, then took a hesitant step toward him.

"Hey," Ned said gently. "You're all right. It's okay. You and your little buddy will come home with me. You can help guard my family and keep them safe, okay? And have a nice soft bed to sleep in."

Scruff sniffled, taking a few steps back. Ned gave him another tentative smile, and Scruff took a few steps forward again. He curled up at Ned's feet and put his chin on Ned's tennis shoe.

Nancy was going to kill him. But it would be worth it.

Ginny and Adam were spending the morning with Hannah and Carson. Nancy was working, and Hannah would be feeding them lunch, if she hadn't already. Ginny would be just about ready for her nap...

Ned was halfway to his father-in-law's house when his phone chirped. _Headed home. See you there?_

Best the rip the band-aid right off, then.

Hannah and Edith took turns keeping the kids during the week, but Carson didn't get to see them on weekdays, usually. He liked to see them on Saturday mornings. Adam had been incredibly excited about their planned trip to the zoo today. Ginny would have been content to stay with Hannah and fall asleep to her sung lullabies.

He called to alert Hannah before his arrival, and when he pulled into the driveway, Ned glanced into the backseat. Scruff was curled up in a tight ball in the seat; Scout was curled up too, but he brought his head up inquisitively.

"Ready to meet Adam and Ginny? Try to be sweet," Ned said, his voice soothing. The older dog had to be nervous; Ned couldn't help wondering what their lives had been like. As soon as he put his hand on the door handle, Scout was standing up in the seat. Scruff was eyeing Ned warily.

Adam was seated at the kitchen table when Ned let himself in through the front door; almost immediately he was on his feet and racing toward Ned, and Scout was just as eager to meet him. "Dad! _Dad!_ " he cried in delight, and he was laughing when Scout pushed himself up onto his hind feet and practically put his front paws on Adam's shoulders. "Oh man! This is the best day _ever!_ "

Scruff was sniffing the air, looking around, as Adam and Scout met. Adam couldn't stop laughing and Scout was panting eagerly. "You have to be gentle with him," Ned told his son. "Like with Ginny. He's excited to meet you, but pet him gently, okay? He's just a baby dog."

Hannah came around the corner, chuckling as she saw her adopted grandson and the puppy. Adam was trying out some very gentle strokes, but he was still giggling wildly as Scout tried to tackle him. "And who's this?" she asked Ned, looking down at Scruff.

"The new puppy's best friend," Ned explained, a little apologetically. "Ginny awake?"

Hannah nodded. "Carson's playing with her. Adam was just finishing up his snack. Looks like it might be easier if I help you load the car...?"

"Yeah," Ned admitted with a chuckle.

Scout eagerly jumped into the car as soon as a door was open. Ned decided he could stay in the back with the kids while Scruff rode in the front. "You and Scout play nice, okay, bear?"

Ginny, the baby, found the new puppy fascinating. He could see her flailing her arms, could hear her cooing and giggling. When Scout came up onto the seat to lick Adam's cheek, then turned his attention toward the baby, she released a soft _ooooh_ sound.

Ned didn't often dwell on it, or consider it that much. He loved Adam, and Adam was his son; Ginny was Ned's daughter, because he loved her and because his own blood flowed in her. Adam had been Ned's from the moment Nancy had decided she wanted to carry him to term. Ginny had been Ned's from the second Nancy had shown him the positive pregnancy test, her beautiful eyes gleaming with happy tears.

_Picked up a few things. Might need your help unloading,_ Ned texted his wife before he left her father's house. There was no way he could wrangle two dogs and both children at the same time. Not yet, anyway.

"Will he sleep in my room? He's a boy, right?"

"He's a boy, although he's neutered," Ned confirmed.

"Neutered?" Adam repeated hesitantly.

"It means he can't father any puppies. Same as Scruff up here."

"Oh. Hmm."

"And your mom might want Scout to sleep in his kennel for a while, until she's sure he won't have accidents in the house. Then he might be able to sleep in your room." Which reminded him. He would need to buy another kennel.

Adam kept up a steady stream of comments and questions all the way home, even after Scout had curled up in the floorboard at his feet. The zoo had been exciting, but Adam was clearly infinitely more excited about the puppy. He couldn't wait to tell his friends at school, or to take Scout for a walk... Ned had to stifle a chuckle at the thought of it. Adam was only five, and his taking Scout for a walk by himself would likely end with Scout at a full gallop and Adam dangling from the leash behind the dog, his feet touching the ground every third step.

Nancy was waiting for them on the front porch; she had to know what was up. Ned had taken the time to set up the newly-purchased kennel before he had left. "Mom!" Adam gasped. "Has she met the puppy yet?"

"Not yet, tiger."

Ned leashed both dogs before Nancy, a small knowing smile on her face, came over to the car to release Adam from his child seat. "Mom! Mom, this is Scout and he's my puppy!"

"Uh-huh," Nancy said, helping him down. Scout was tugging at the leash, eager to meet his newest friend. "Looks like he's got a lot of energy, so maybe he'll be able to keep up with you. Why don't you head up to the porch while I get Gin?"

"Okay!"

Nancy shot Ned a look as she came around the car, opening the door and cooing a greeting at her baby girl. "Were they having a sale?" she asked Ned, smoothly lifting Ginny into her arms and holding her against her shoulder, stroking her back.

"No," Ned admitted.

"Uh-huh," Nancy said, chuckling as she closed the car door, Ginny's diaper bag hanging over her shoulder. Adam was practically dancing with anticipation on the front porch.

Scout wanted to smell _everything._ Scruff was interested too, but wary. Ned spoke to them both gently, and Scruff seemed content to stay by his side as they went into the house.

The house wasn't huge—three bedrooms meant that Ginny's nursery was in the office-slash-spare bedroom—but it was theirs and it had a backyard where Adam could play, and now where he could run around with the dogs. In the chaos of their arrival, Ned took Ginny out of Nancy's arms and held her. She smelled sweet, like baby powder and milk; she had Nancy's blue eyes, milk-pale skin, and fine cinnamon-red hair. He was sure that if she hadn't had a nap, she would need one now, after all the excitement of meeting the new dogs.

Ned had to make another run to the store, for a kennel big enough for Scruff to stay in, and he picked up a large, fluffy bed, a collar, a food and water bowl, another retractable leash, a bag of dog food and another of treats, and a rubber bone and a squeaky hedgehog toy. He had already picked up the same supplies earlier for Scout. Nancy would roll her eyes, and Ned knew Adam had been interested in both dogs, but Scout had been excited and happy. Scruff had been more shy, and Ned wanted him to have something nice, too.

Ned was expecting chaos on his return. He came in through the kitchen, and Scout immediately bounded toward him, barking a greeting. Scruff was curled up at Nancy's feet; she sat on the couch with Ginny in her arms, stroking her baby's hair. Adam was in the recliner, his coat still on, slumped over so his head was pillowed against the cushioned arm. He was fast asleep.

Ned chuckled when he saw the tableau. "Too exciting, huh," he murmured.

Nancy nodded. Scout had to make a few attempts, but he jumped up onto the recliner and sat beside Adam, looking at Ned inquisitively.

"I told him not to get on the furniture," Nancy murmured, still stroking Ginny's hair. "He promptly ignored me. Two dogs, Ned?"

"Yeah. Let me go get the kennel and I'll tell you about it."

Nancy didn't say anything as Ned explained how he had ended up adopting the older dog, but her blue eyes were sympathetic as she gazed into his face. He couldn't help remembering how she had adopted Togo when she had felt the same way. Maybe she was a little annoyed, but she clearly didn't mind it too much. Ned had to admit that he liked the sight of it, his wife and their sweet baby daughter with Scruff curled up at their feet, as though ready to guard them from harm. Nancy was just beginning to tell him about what she had done that morning when Adam began to stir, and she cut herself off, shrugging a little. Nancy tried to keep the scarier stuff out of Adam's earshot; he was already insanely curious, and she was sure that wouldn't help. Once Adam was fully awake again, Ned gave him a squeaking stuffed monkey toy and told him to carefully present it to Scout, who immediately took it in his strong jaws and began to shake it vigorously.

That night, when they were finishing up with spaghetti for dinner, after Adam had filled his mother in on the excitement of the zoo trip, Scout had a minor accident in the corner of the kitchen. Adam rushed over to him, his brow furrowed, then glanced at his parents. "What do I do?"

Scout was cowering, his ears and tail down. Nancy came over and patted his head. "Come on," she told him. "You too, Adam. We'll take him out in the backyard so he can go potty. When he does, we'll tell him he's a good boy so he knows that's what we want. Once we have the dogs on a schedule, they won't have as many accidents, probably. Come on, Scruff," she called, and the dog rose from his prone position under the table, waiting for someone to drop some scraps, and came toward her.

While they were in the yard and Ginny was safe in her high chair, her face smeared with baby food, Ned cleaned up the accident and then smiled at Ginny. "Looks like someone else needs some clean-up too," he told her, and she grinned at him.

The sight of it melted Ned's heart, just as it always had. He would give their children anything they asked for, anything they wanted, happily.

Scout wolfed down his dinner when the dogs came back in. Scruff sniffed his for a while before he started eating, and ate about half of it. Then he came over to Nancy and looked up at her, and Nancy sighed before she patted his head. "Good boy," she murmured. "You're a sweet boy, aren't you. No wonder Ned couldn't leave you there."

Adam wanted to make some cookies to bring to his Nana's house—she always had cookies for him, and he thought it would be a good present—so Nancy rolled out some store-bought sugar cookie dough that they cut into shapes. She let him place the cookie shapes onto the baking sheet, and once they were out of the oven and cool, she let him decorate some of them. Ned played with Ginny, as Scout looked expectantly for any dropped scraps and Scruff nosed cautiously at the hedgehog toy Ned had given him before bringing it back over to the foot of the couch with him.

Ned did like it. He couldn't deny that. He loved the way Adam's eyes lit up when he looked at Scout, and the fond light in Nancy's eyes when she looked at Scruff.

Just as they had agreed, when it was bedtime, they lined the kennels with old newspapers and cajoled Scout into one with a treat. Scruff looked a bit bewildered by his new bed, but he eventually nested enough to settle down onto it, in his own kennel.

Scout didn't like being in his kennel, though. He didn't settle down; instead he paced and whined, pawing at the wire walls and door, directing big sad eyes at anyone who would look at him.

Nancy was getting Ginny ready for bed in the other room. Adam, bathed and teeth brushed, was in clean pajamas. "Dad," Adam said pleadingly, and tugged at the hem of Ned's shirt. "He's sad..."

As though sensing that he should hope, Scout whined more loudly, then barked once.

"Well, Ginny will never like that," Ned said with a sigh. "Let's see where he wants to go. And if you hear him whine, little bear, that means he has to go outside and go potty. If you don't wake me or Mom up, he'll have an accident, and we don't want that. Okay?"

"Okay," Adam said, soberly.

Scout seemed to want to hang out with Adam, and even though Ned took his soft bed in there, Scout jumped up onto Adam's bed and curled up against the little boy. Adam smiled and patted him. "Sleepy time," he crooned, just as his mother had crooned to him when he was a baby. "Sleepy time, Scout."

Ned went back into the living room to check the deadbolt on the front door, and saw Scruff curled up tight in a ball in his own kennel. He had a sad look on his face, and Ned wondered if he was feeling a little jealous. Scout had been his best friend, and now Scout was happy to be with Adam.

"Hey, buddy," Ned said softly. "You want to check on your friend? Guess it isn't fair to only have you in a kennel, huh. C'mere."

Scruff went into Adam's room and stood at the edge of the bed, sniffing Scout and Adam. Ned went to the living room and found the large, comfortable bed he had bought for Scruff and considered before taking it to the master bedroom and placing it at the foot of the bed. The hedgehog toy was tucked into it.

He heard the sound of Scruff's claws against the hardwood, going from Adam's room to the living room. Then Scruff came back and looked at Ned, his eyes anxious.

"Here," Ned said soothingly. "You can come in here. See? Here's your bed."

Scruff took a few steps forward, and Ned bent down onto his haunches, slowly extending his hand. Scruff glanced up when Nancy came out of the bathroom.

"It's okay," Nancy said softly, her voice sweet. "You want to stay in here with us? It's okay."

Scruff glanced from Nancy to Ned, and took a few more steps toward Ned, close enough that Ned could stroke the dog's head and rub behind his ears. Ned leaned forward and gave Scruff a thorough rub, down his back, and Scruff looked up into his eyes.

"It's okay," he told the dog. "You'll stay here with us. No more staying at the shelter. A warm bed and food. Okay?"

Ned patted the new bed, and Scruff gave it a skeptical glance before Ned patted it again. He heard the bedsprings squeak behind him as Nancy climbed into bed, dressed in one of his old t-shirts, her long smooth legs bare. Scruff sighed, then curled up in his new bed.

Ned brushed his teeth, washed his face, then joined his wife in bed. He curled up behind her, spooning his legs behind hers, and she released a soft pleased sound as he draped his arm over her. "Hey," she murmured.

"Hey," Ned murmured, nuzzling against her hair. He loved the smell of her shampoo. "I think you were telling me about this morning..."

"Mmm." She sighed. "Yeah. I'm so close. I think I'll be able to get him with another day. So, Monday."

Ned released a silent sigh. "I know you were hoping it'd be over by now..."

"Yeah," she murmured. "But it's all right. And I'm glad I was here to meet the new puppies. My sweet, softhearted husband."

Ned chuckled. "I know it was hard enough for you to be okay with one," he said. "But Adam's so excited. I think it'll be good."

"Mmm." She rubbed her palm against the back of his hand, then gently pressed her fingertips between his spread fingers. "I loved Togo, and it broke my heart when I lost him. And when I think about Adam and Ginny going through that too..."

Ned was quiet for a minute. "Yeah," he agreed. "But you wouldn't have given Togo up, even if it meant not going through that."

"True," she sighed. "I can't protect them from everything. I just wish I could."

"I love you, sweetheart."

She nestled a little deeper into the pillow, her voice already a little faint. "I love you too," she whispered.

\--

Nancy woke to the sound of whimpering.

Her husband could sleep incredibly soundly, and this was one of those nights. She could hear him snoring quietly behind her. When she opened her eyes, she didn't see her son's dark-eyed gaze as he stood beside their bed, silently hoping she would wake up. Instead, she saw another pair of dark eyes.

"Hey," she whispered. Scruff had his chin propped up on the mattress and was gazing at her with pleading eyes. "Hey, need to go out?"

She pulled on her robe and stepped into her slippers, and Scruff was a blur down the hallway as soon as she opened the bedroom door. When she opened Adam's bedroom door, Scout was still curled up against her son, but he raised his head.

"Need to go out, buddy?" Nancy whispered.

Scout stood and shook himself, then jumped down from the bed and came out into the hallway. Adam made a quiet noise and turned onto his other side.

Scruff was pacing near the back door, and Nancy opened it, stifling a yawn. Her shoulder brushed the door frame as she headed out with them; she was nowhere near fully awake, and didn't want to be. She was glad she had heard Scruff in her sleep, though. As soon as he was in the yard, he immediately started urgently sniffing a patch of grass.

Nancy stifled another yawn, looking up into the dark night sky. Maybe it didn't matter so much, but she was glad they were out here now, closer to their parents, where the horizon wasn't a perpetual orange glow. In the apartment, Adam hadn't had a backyard; he couldn't have had a puppy. The privacy fence around their backyard was high enough to keep the dogs inside, and the yard itself was big enough to give them and the kids space to play. They just might have to be careful when they were hiding Easter eggs, though.

Scruff and Scout chased each other around a few minutes, their tails wagging as they played. Nancy chuckled. "You'll have plenty of time for that tomorrow," she called. "C'mon, let's go back to bed."

Scout lapped up some water before Nancy gently called to him to stop, afraid he would have an accident in Adam's room. She locked the back door and opened Adam's door again, and Scout sniffed the comforter before he jumped back up onto the bed and curled up again. Nancy gently brushed Adam's hair from his forehead, gazing down at him with love in her eyes.

She had teased Ned about being so softhearted, but she was endlessly grateful that he was. If he hadn't been, if Ned had been less understanding, less sympathetic, Adam wouldn't have such an incredible, loving father. Ned didn't treat Adam any differently than he treated Ginny. He loved them both so, so much.

Nancy did too. They were her babies. Her heart beat with theirs. She would lay down her life for either of them.

She leaned down and brushed her lips against her son's forehead, then straightened and walked to the door of his room. Scruff was waiting there, waiting for her to take him back to his own bed. It reminded her of Togo, and her heart clenched painfully for a second.

She went into her daughter's room and walked over to her crib. Ginny was sleeping peacefully, her rosebud lips slightly parted, her lashes brown on her cheeks. She wore the pink and green striped onesie Nancy had put on her for bedtime, and a soft monkey toy was near her right hand.

Nancy had never been able to say it to Ned, but she had been so glad to carry his child. It felt like a betrayal to her son, but with Ginny, she had been happy to monitor when she would be ovulating, to make love to her husband with the hopes that they might have a baby. Every moment of her pregnancy, from the second she had seen the positive test, she had prayed that nothing would go wrong, that she and Ned would have a sweet, healthy baby. A part of her had wished for a little boy. Since they had raised Adam, she knew what to do with a little boy.

Then the ultrasound had revealed they were going to have a little girl.

And Nancy had realized that she had wanted to give Ned a son. He treated Adam as his own biological son, and he had never shown anything other than delight that he and Nancy were going to have a daughter—but she still felt that strange fear, quiet and irrational. Adam was Frank Hardy's firstborn son. And she hadn't given Ned a son.

When Nancy had carried Ginny, though, she had loved her with her whole heart. She loved her children so much. Ginny looked so similar to the way Nancy had as a baby, but Nancy could see Ned in the shape of her nose and her smile, could hear Ned in Ginny's laughter.

Maybe these were the only two children they would have; maybe they would decide to try again. Nancy didn't know. She just knew that, in comparison, her second pregnancy had been amazing. She hadn't experienced a second of doubt or worry that she should terminate the pregnancy. She hadn't been through the stress of an engagement and then a quick wedding—even though she had never, not for a second, regretted any part of her marriage, only the circumstances that had prompted it. Ned hadn't held her, brushing away anxious tears, when she had realized she might be pregnant; instead, he had kissed away happy tears.

Nancy very gently brushed back Ginny's hair, resting the back of her hand against her forehead. She felt just a touch warm, but Nancy thought she would be all right. She would check her again in the morning. She fought the impulse to lift Ginny into her arms and rock her for a little while; she knew well that Ginny was very likely to wake on her own in the night, and then Nancy would be glad she hadn't prompted it herself.

Scruff had taken a few steps into the room when Nancy turned around, and was sniffing. Nancy walked around him to the door and gave a little gesture, and the dog followed her as she closed the door and went back to the master bedroom.

She hadn't wanted to wake up, when Scruff had awakened her; now, she felt almost too awake. After a visit to the bathroom, she draped her robe over the back of a chair, as Scruff curled up on his bed again; then she stripped off the shirt too, leaving her breasts bare, and slipped back into bed. Ned had rolled onto his back, and she rested her head against his shoulder, her arm draped over him.

"Mmm." Ned brushed a clumsy kiss against her forehead. "Everything okay?" His voice was gravelly, and the low, sexy sound of it sent a shiver down her spine.

"It is now," she murmured. Then she swallowed and guided her hand down, brushing the heel of it over the front of his boxers.

"Mmm," Ned said again, drawing his hand down her bare spine. "I think I like where your head's at, Mrs. Nickerson."

She chuckled. "You're wearing too many clothes," she murmured.

He pushed his underwear off, then drew her on top of him, trailing kisses against her face and neck. She took a quiet breath before she took her panties off too. She had lost count of the number of times she and Ned had made love, and Ned had absolutely never made her feel uncomfortable or afraid; anytime she had felt at all anxious, he had stopped.

She needed that, even now. She needed to know that he would stop if she needed him to. She had been hurt so, so badly by Frank, the night he had raped her and fathered their son. Being with Ned, the perfect joy of his love for her, had helped her heal.

She nuzzled against him, her knees spread as she straddled his hips, feeling his hardness under her, feeling his large warm palms as he stroked them against her back, her shoulder blades, her ass. She shivered as her nipples brushed against his chest, as she felt his cock grow slick with her arousal. He released a soft groan, cupping her breasts and fondling her nipples, and she moaned as her clit brushed against his erection.

"So good," Ned sighed. "God, you feel so good. Come on, baby..."

She rubbed against him for a few more strokes, then pushed herself up and grasped his cock. He gazed up at her, adoration in his eyes. "So beautiful," he murmured.

She smiled. "I love you," she murmured, holding him in place and guiding him toward her opening.

"I love you," he sighed, then brought his hand to the join of her thighs, stroking the slick trace of her arousal against the button of her clit. She shuddered, taking him fully inside her, her lashes fluttering down as he filled her.

She was exhausted, but when they were like this, she craved him so much. She took a moment to relax against his penetration, then pulled back to mount him again, and Ned released a pleased sigh. So long ago, she had never thought this would be good for her. She had never believed it could feel this good. But he was a part of her, like this, and she loved that.

He kept stroking her clit, and she rode him with firm strokes, until she was shuddering and panting, her breasts bouncing. Ned loved it; she could see it in his face. When she bowed her head, wishing she had more energy as she pulled back again for another slower thrust, Ned murmured to her.

"Hey... wanna switch?"

"Yeah," she gasped, then rolled off him and onto her back. She parted her bent knees wide, sweeping her hair from her sweat-damp face, and Ned moved between her spread thighs. She arched, releasing a soft cry as he moved inside her. He filled her and held still, until she relaxed, accepting him again.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he murmured. "More than anything, Nan. I love you so much."

She shivered a little, and reached up to cup his cheek. He kissed her palm, then pulled back and began to move in and out of her in long, smooth strokes. She let him work in her, keeping her gaze on his face, lost in the wonder of it.

He was her husband, and she had loved him for so, so long. Being one with him, watching him take pleasure in this as she shivered in delight... it was everything.

He was tired too, but he wanted this as much as she did. It was rare to find the time for it, time that wasn't interrupted by a baby's cry or Adam needing something, or just their own exhaustion at the end of a long day. When they had first been married, they'd had sex practically every night; now twice a week meant they were doing well.

"Come," Ned gasped, and Nancy clenched herself tight around him on his next thrust. When he shifted his weight and brought his thumb down to rub against her clit again, she gasped in a cry, tipping her head back, her hips jolting.

"More—oh my _God—"_ She encouraged him in whimpers and gasps, and when she brought her own hand down to help, he shifted his weight and drove into her in long, deep thrusts again. She arched under him, meeting him as he slid in and out of her, frantically rubbing her clit.

"Oh— _oh!_ " She stifled the scream building in her throat, the crown of her head against the pillow, as the stimulation against her clit and the feel of his penetration sent her over the edge. Her eyes rolled back, and she stiffened under him, panting harshly as he buried himself inside her and came with her.

"Mmm," Ned groaned, collapsing against her, and she looped her arm around him. His back was damp. Her skin was damp with sweat, too, her cheeks flushed. Inside her felt slippery warm and sensitive, pleasantly stretched to accept her husband, and she closed her eyes.

"So good," Ned murmured, and pressed a kiss against her neck, his breath warm against her warm skin. "Mmm. So fucking hot to feel my gorgeous wife come."

Nancy chuckled, sliding her hand from between them as she ran the fingers of the other through his hair. "So fucking hot when my husband makes me come," she replied softly. "Now we just have to cross our fingers and hope Gin sleeps through the night."

Moving slowly, already exhausted again, they put their pajamas back on after cleaning up, and Nancy cuddled close to Ned. He stroked her hair, and she sighed as she felt his heart begin to slow as he relaxed. They both chuckled when they heard Scruff sigh from the carpet at the foot of the bed, apparently waiting for their activity to stop so he could go to sleep again.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Mmm. I love you," Ned murmured, and safe in each other's arms, they fell asleep again.


End file.
